


Wrong Try for a Rite of Passage

by KatAnni



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatAnni/pseuds/KatAnni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew tries to hit on Percy. Annabeth sees. Percy is oblivious as ever and Drew may have gotten herself into quite something... Open ended little oneshot I did to get it out of my system. Percabeth, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Try for a Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, Readers! :)   
> I'm continuing to post my works from FF.net. Yes, it's me, I did this. No reporting needed. 
> 
> Somehow, while reading "The Lost Hero" and all that Aphrodite stuff going on with Piper and Drew, I always kept thinking 'What if Drew had once tried that on Percy? Was that why Annabeth practically hated her that much?'. So yeah. My take on what would happen in Annabeth's and Percy's mind on Drew trying to hit on Percy! XD
> 
> Little oneshot, didn't take long, isn't supposed to really be continued. xP
> 
> Please enjoy! :3

**Wrong try for a rite of passage**

Percy Jackson was just sitting at the beach, staring out at the ocean. The cool wind made his hair even more messed up than it already was but he didn't care. The son of Poseidon was waiting for Annabeth to come over after a construction meeting with her cabin. By now, the war was over and they had a little breathing time to build the new cabins while Annabeth was also busy rebuilding parts of Olympus.

Footsteps sounded behind him in the sand and he turned around. But it wasn't his girlfriend who approached him. A tall Asian girl reached him and dropped on the sand next to him without further comment, a bright smile on her face.

"Er…hello.." Percy said. He knew who this was, she was the new counselor of Aphrodite, what was her name again, Drew? Yeah, that had to be it. She was older than the other campers but just reached camp last year after the battle of the Labyrinth.

"Hi, Percy. How are you?" she asked in a sweet voice and still smiled at him. The son of Poseidon instantly crouched away from her a little and gazed behind the daughter of Aphrodite, clearly irritated and looking for Annabeth. Yeah…he was awkward enough around girls. It didn't have to be a daughter of Aphrodite on top of all, did it? Couldn't any other person try to talk to him? Like his girlfriend for instance. Where the hell _was_ she anyway?

"I'm fine…why do you ask? Look, I'm waiting for Annabeth, we're going to continue to build cabin 15 together, how about-"

"Oh forget that stupid cabin, you have better things to do, don't you?" Drew suggested, still her bittersweet voice on. Percy tried to keep his focus, he had been told that Drew used her voice to achieve what she wanted so he took a deep breath and kept a straight face. He was better than this. His head played images of Annabeth and her smile like that was going to keep him down to earth and where he was. Ridiculous, right? Strangely enough, it worked and he was soon able to set his eyes on her properly again, sensing that she had wanted to get him to feel something he didn't want to. Woah. Whatever that power was, it sure was creepy. Again, he crouched back a bit and wondered, what that Asian Barbie wanted from him.

"And that would be?" he asked, his teeth pressed together. Somehow, he had the feeling that this daughter of Aphrodite was certainly up to no good. She traced her fingers through the sand, her weight supported by her other hand and glanced up at him. She wore pink eyeliner around her dark eyes and somehow, that was more distracting than he would like to let on.

"Well, you just saved the world, I'm the new cabin counselor…poor Silena, right? It's a shame what happened. I heard you were present when she died, a shame, really…" she paused end sighed exaggerated before continuing. "Honey, would you do me a favor and meet me tonight at the dining pavilion after campfire? That would be really nice, I need your help with something. Only you can do it so don't bother getting more help, right? Kay, bye." She then stood up and glanced behind Percy before almost running away. Confused, Percy turned around to see Annabeth standing a few feet away, arms crossed and eyes converted to slits. She then walked over after Drew was out of sight and sat on the other side of Percy, still glancing in the direction Drew disappeared. Immediately, Percy relaxed from his defensive position towards Drew and put a light smile on his face upon seeing the blonde teenager.

"Hey. What did she want?" the daughter of Athena asked with raised eyebrows after she greeted Percy with a quick peck on the lips, brushing his cheek slightly while doing so. The son of Poseidon shrugged. He really had no clue. Sure, she had seemed strange, but what would any girl want from _him_? Surely she just had some awkward problem she didn't want to talk about in broad daylight?

"I honestly don't know…she told me to meet her after campfire tonight, she needed help with something only I could do. I wonder what she has a problem with…" his thoughts traced off while Annabeth stared at him as If she couldn't believe it. Then she shook her head and smiled. It was just like him to be that clueless. She was lucky he was so oblivious to all the girls who had an eye on him, especially after the last battle of Manhattan. She had practically felt the Aphrodite cabin change when Drew gained charge. But there was no way she would let Percy know that. Or most of all feel it. That "rite of passage talk" was complete bullshit. She was most certainly having none of it. Any Drew even thinking about doing that to Percy, to HER Percy…anger boiled inside of her but she tried to swallow it and took in a deep breath to cover her face with a smile for the boy in front of him, who shrugged.

"Well, we better get going, cabin 15 is waiting!" he then said and helped her up, taking her hand into his as they walked towards the cabins. Oh no, Annabeth thought to herself as her smile vanished once again while she walked right next to Percy. Drew was playing the wrong game with all the wrong players. Somebody who tried to take Percy away from her, after all the two of them had gone through just because of the glory he recently was –technically- able to bath in…no, nobody played at _her_ boyfriend. That girl was going to have something coming for her tonight.

With a small, almost evil grin on her face, she wondered if she should ask the Stoll brother for help in this. Oh yes, this would get wonderful.

Percy saw her smile and almost stumbled back a few steps. Woah. What was up with her? He sure wondered who that flicker in her eyes and that almost evil was directed at.

Because he most _certainly_ didn't want to be that person…

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Percy is completely oblivious (though I like the idea that thinking of your true love can make you almost immune to charmspeak. The one from Drew at least. Not talking about Piper's one ('Cause that even worked against ghosts...I get the feeling she's super strong if she wants to xP)) and Annabeth is REALLY pissed. Drew won't see that one coming for her at all :D No wonder Drew has respect of her? ;P Thought that had some background story XD.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you like, they always encourage me of course! :3


End file.
